characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop Africa
POP Africa brings safe, fun and stimulating viewing to boys and girls aged 2-11. POP Africa sources 80% of its content from the UK and 20% locally, using a combination of story-telling, comedy and learning to entertain its audience. Programmes are introduced through the channels to a dragon called Rorry (identical to "Tricky", who "presented" a Saturday morning show on ITV in 1997), and his pet cat called Purrdy (again, taken from the Saturday morning show) and animated monkeys, known as the Cheeky Monkeys, who talk about cartoons, read out jokes from viewers and show artwork. History Launched on 29 May 2003, it was known as Toons and Tunes for just a month, when it was changed to Pop in June 2003. Originally, the channel was mainly music videos until February 2004, when cartoons were first shown. Music videos were kept on the channel, but were then dropped entirely during mid-2006. They were later revived in early 2007, but only during a 60 minute slot called "Pop Party". In October 2006, a further change was added: Now the all cap letters ("!" included) are in 3D and are shown dancing or chasing each other and eventually spelling out the logo "POP!". This ident was set to music very similar to "Benny Hill", though this was changed after a few months, perhaps due to the similarity. Some of the programmes on Pop have previously screened on other UK channels (and hence it's assumed that the previous rights to show have lapsed); some have not been screened in the UK before. In some cases, the channel which previously broadcast a programme is now defunct (such as TCC, Discovery Kids and Toonami). On 11 October 2007, Pop was launched onto Virgin Media, along with its sister channel Tiny Pop. Pop was removed from Virgin Media on 28 February 2011 so that True Entertainment could launch.[1] In 2008, Pop was made available on the then newly-launched Freesat platform. Logo Pop's logo originally consisted of the word 'pop' in blue writing, with a red background. When shown on the channel, the logo was animated, with balloons floating past the letters, or the letters themselves becoming balloons. It changed in October 2006 to a multi-coloured letters and background animation with stars. The letters became all caps, and an exclamation mark was added. In September 2009, it was changed once again. This time having white letters on an orange background. Programmes There are a selection of programmes that broadcast on Pop Africa In 2010 *''Littlest Pet Shop (Late 2001 Series)(2012-5 February 2013) *Backyard Science (2 August 2010) *Danger-Mouse(Early 1981 Series)(31 July 2010) *Transformers:Rescue Bots(5 May 2014)'' *''Finding Stuff Out(1 November 2013) *Sally Bollywood:Super Detective(4 October 2012) *The Smurfs(5 August 2010-2013) *Oscar's Oasis(4 February 2012) *Peanuts:Motion Comics(2007 TV Series)(26 August 2010) *The New Adventures Of Tom And Jerry(5 March 2014) *Scaredy Squirrel(5 June 2014) *Care Bears:Welcome To Care-A-Lot(5 September 2014) *Timothy Goes To School(3 October 2011) *My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic(26 January 2014) *Rupert(26 August 2010) *Ben And Holly's Little Kingdom(1 January 2012) *Madeline(5 October 2010) *Franklin And Friends(26 September 2014) *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures(5 May 2012)'' *''Flipper And Lopaka(5 August 2010) *Little Bear(14 August 2011) *Maya The Bee(26 October 2014) *The Raggy Dolls(5 August 2010) *Clifford The Big Red Dog(1 January 2013) *Franny's Feet(4 February 2013) *Chloe's Closet(5 April 2013) *Justin Time(26 August 2013) *Harveytoons(5 August 2010) *Learn To Dance(26 September 2010) *Bratz(2005 TV Series)(1 October 2010) *Zoey 101(5 February 2012) *Winx Club(1 March 2013) *Even Stevens(2 May 2012) *Life With Derek(1 September 2011) *Horseland(5 August 2010) *Mortified(3 January 2014) *Princess Gwenevere And The Jewel Riders(26 August 2010) *Lizzie Mc-Guire(12 September 2011) *Two Of A Kind(3 November 2014) *Tweenies(5 August 2010) *Teletubbies(1 September 2010) *Postman Pat(2 January 2012) *Oakie Doke(9 October 2010) *Fireman Sam(3 January 2012) *Pingu(26 August 2010) *Noddy(3 August 2010) *''Wimzie's House(5 August ''2010) Pop UK Shows In 2004-2012 Current Programming King Arthur's Disasters(2010-2011) Pop Plus Shows From 16 August 2003-26 July 2004 *The Animal Shelf(16 August 2003-26 July 2004) *Archie's Weird Mysteries(16 August 2003-2004) *Bimble's Bucket(5 September 2003) *Blazing Dragons(16 August 2003-2004) *Bump In The Night(16 August 2003-2004)'' *''Calamity Jane(5 September 2003)'' *''Charlie Brown And Friends(5 September 2003) *Count Duckula(5 September 2003) *Danger-Mouse (Fall 1981 Series)(6 February 2004) *Fantomcat(2003-2004)'' *''Ivanhoe(5 April 2004)'' *''Kampung Boy(2003-2004)'' *''The Legend Of White Fang(2003-2004)'' *''The Littles(5 September 2003) *The Little Grey Rabbit(2003-2004)'' *''The Logger-Heads(6 February 2004)'' *''Madeline(2003-2004)'' *''The Magic School Bus(2003-2004)'' *''Noah's Island(2003-2004)'' *''Patrol 03(2004)'' *''Peter Pan And The Pirates(Fall 2001 Series)(5 May 2004) *Pippi Longstocking(1997 TV Series)(2003-2004)'' *''The Raggy Dolls(2004)'' *''Rocky And The Dodos(2003-2004)'' *''Rupert(2003-2004)'' *''She-Ra:Princess Of Power(16 January 2004) *Seven Little Monsters(2003-2004)'' *''Super Mario World(2003-2004)'' *''The Adventures Of Super Mario Brothers(2004)'' *''The Wacky World Of Tex Avery(2003-2004)'' *''Timothy Goes To School(2003-2004)'' *''Tractor Tom(2004)'' *''Tube Mice(2003-2004)'' *''Wheel Squad(1 April 2004) *Where's Huddles(5 September 2003) *The Wind In The Willows(4 November 2003) Pop Girl Shows From 2008-2010 Current programmes *Barbie:Life In The Dreamhouse (Early 2012 Series)(2013) *Even Stevens(2011-2013)'' *''Hannah Montana(5 April 2011-2012) *Horseland(6 August 2008-2009) *Lego Friends(2013 TV Series)(2014)'' *''Life With Derek(2010-2012)'' *''Littlest Pet Shop (Fall 2001 Series)(6 August 2008) *Lizzie Mc-Guire(2010)'' *''Mortified(2014)'' *''My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic(2013-2014)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls(1998 TV Series)(5 January 2010) *Sabrina The Teenage Witch(Cartoon Series)(2008-2012)'' *''Sally Bollywood(16 September 2011) *The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody(2009)'' *''That's So Raven(2010-2013)'' *''Trollz(2008-2011)'' *''Totally Spies!(5 March 2014) *Winx Club(6 August 2008) *Wizards Of Waverly Place(5 October 2011) *Zoey 101(24 February 2013) *Pop Party(6 August 2008-2009) Former Programming(Tiny Pop UK Series) Tiny Pop Shows Current Programming Former Programming Kix! UK Shows From 2008-2012 Current Programming *Bakugan Battle Brawlers(16 June 2012) *Black Hole High(2011)'' *''Count Duckula(3 May 2008) *Danger-Mouse(Fall 1981 TV Series)(3 May 2008-2009) *Even Stevens(2014)'' *''Inazuma Eleven(2009 TV Series)(2011-2013)'' *''Iron Man:Armored Adventures(5 September 2013-2014)'' *''Justice League(2013-2014)'' *''The Mysterious Cities Of Gold(2012 TV Series)(2013-2014)'' *''Naruto(2008-2012)'' *''Oggy And The Cockroaches(4 May 2008-2010) *Oscar's Oasis(1 May 2013) *The Perils Of Penelope Pitstop(2008-2009)'' *''Power Rangers(Early 2002 TV Series)(2008-Present)'' *''Scan-2-Go(18 July 2013)'' *''Scaredy Squirrel(2014-2016)'' *''Slugterra(2014-2016)'' *''Sonic The Hedgehog(Classic Series)(3 May 2008) *Transformers:Cybertron(3 May 2008) *UFO:The Series(5 January 2009) *Wallace And Gromit's World Of Invention(12 September 2011-2013) *The Wind In The Willows(5 November 2008) *Wolverine And The X-Men(3 October 2012-2014)'' *''X-Men Evolution(1 January 2009) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX(5 May 2013-2014)'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal(2014-2015)'' Current events *Sonic Day - Bank Holidays airing Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog all day. (On the first Sonic Day, Rorry would give out what episode was aired after and before the episode)4pm-9pm *Afternoon:2005 *4:00 Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog *4:30 Sonic Underground *5:00 Sonic Sez *5:10 Sonic Sez *5:20 Sonic Sez *5:30 Sonic Underground *Evening:2005 *6:00 Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog *6:30 The Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog:The Movie(2003) *8:30 Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog *9:00 Sonic Underground *9:30 Tube Mice *Super Sonic Week - 4 episodes of Sonic the Hedgehog between 11am to 1pm(12/03/2004) *11:00 Sonic The Hedgehog(Classic) *11:30 Sonic The Hedgehog(Classic) *12:00 Sonic The Hedgehog(Classic) *12:30 Sonic The Hedgehog(Classic) *Afternoon *1:00 Sonic Underground *1:30 The Littles *Super Sonic Hour - This was on April for two weeks: it would play Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and then Sonic Underground on 8am-8:30am, 12pm - 12:30pm and 5pm - 5:30pm. After Super Sonic Hour, AOSTH was taken off the schedule which was replaced with Sonic Underground and that shows time slot changed to Redwall(23/09/2004)Sunday *8:00 Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog *8:30 Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog *9:00 Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog *9:30 Sonic Underground *10:00 Sonic Underground *10:35 Sonic Underground *11:00 Sonic Underground *11:30 Sonic Underground *12:00 Rupert *12:30 Rupert *13:00 SuperTed *13:30 SuperTed *2pm-3:50pm Sonic Sez Marathon *Afternoon *4:00 Redwall *4:30 Redwall *5:00 Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog *5:30 Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog *Bank Holiday Monday 29 May 2006 - Pop Africa aired Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (for the first time in more than a month) and Sonic Underground all day. *Sonic Week October 2006 - Pop Africa aired Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) and Sonic Underground all week. *February Half-Term 2008 - Pop Africa aired back-to-back episodes of Oggy and the Cockroaches between 12:30pm to 5pm from Monday 16th to Sunday 22 February. This event was used again from 25 July to September 2. *These same shows above also have a marathon every Saturday 6am-12pm. *Bear Week - Pop Africa aired Paddington Bear, Rupert, SuperTed, Little Bear, Corduroy, The Berenstain Bears and Care Bears every day *Every week between the hours of 1:30am and 6am, Pop Africa airs Inspector Gadget, Bananas in Pyjamas, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Captain Mack, Tracey McBean, Olliver's Adventures, Trollz, Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Duper Sumos, Kong, Old Tom, Ruby Gloom, What About Mimi?, Oggy and the Cockroaches, F.T.P.D. Fairy Tale Police Department and Nanoboy without any breaks, excluding their own continuity shown in between. Website Pop Africa's website includes a TV guide and more features such as quizzes, art galleries, jokes, games and competitions. This was launched shortly after Pop, Pop Girl end Tiny Pop's website. Category:TV Networks